chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the First Bank of Evil
Chuck Versus the First Bank of Evil is the seventeenth episode in the fourth season of ''Chuck'', which aired on the 28th of February, 2011. Synopsis Chuck pushes Vivian (Lauren Cohan) to get in touch with her inner villain for a mission, as Ellie helps Sarah to get in touch with her inner bride. Meanwhile, Morgan's search for a new roommate takes an unexpected turn. Full Plot Main Story The episode begins immediately after the events of , where Vivian (guest star Lauren Cohan) is investigating her father's office at the Volkoff Industries Headquarters in Moscow, Russia. Having placed her locket to unlock a secret of his office, she finds a strange bank account card. Shortly after obtaining this, Mr. Riley meets with her and begins reading her father's will and testament. Volkoff had given her the entire organization, claiming to have groomed her into becoming his successor. Vivian declines her father's legacy, and after having been held at gunpoint by Riley who is against the idea of her throwing the opportunity away, she stabs him in the hand and knocks him out before leaving Moscow. Meanwhile, Chuck is discussing with Morgan at the Buy More. Morgan is still on his search for a new roommate while temporarily staying at his mom's house. Chuck receives a call from Beckman for a mission, leaving Morgan at the store. Morgan then complains to Big Mike that he is uncomfortable at sleeping every night with the "cat noises" - an attempt for him to refuse the concept of his mother and Big Mike engaging into intercourse. Mike simply expresses that Morgan should not be complaining as he was the one who moved in with them. Later at Castle, Chuck and Sarah are briefed by Beckman, assigning the two on a mission to use Vivian to infiltrate the criminal funding First Bank of Macau after having found out that Vivian's father had left a means for her at the bank with that account card she received moments ago. Back at the Buy More, Morgan was searching for a roommate on the web, until he is interrupted by Jeff and Lester, who are more than willing to have him as their roommates together in their homely van, provided if he gives them a week off for a renaissance party they were going to. Morgan sarcastically decides with an obvious refusal to their offer. He then leaves the manager office to handle the store, with the two still in the office. Lester goes onto Morgan's laptop and jeopardizes his roommate search as revenge for not allowing them to take a week off. Chuck, Sarah and Vivian arrive at the First Bank of Macau, preparing to go in, Chuck assures Vivian that everything will go smoothly. After entering, Vivian is escorted by the bank manager (guest star François Chau) all the way to the vault, with Chuck who is disguising as her bodyguard, is held back at the lobby. Vivian runs a series of tests through lie detectors and even a DNA sample before being able to access her father's deposit. They give her the box after passing the test, in it reveals countless of newspaper headlines on his daughter's achievements and even photos of her childhood; Vivian is shocked that her father seems to keep all of this. Chuck makes his way through the higher levels of the bank, and finds a strange room stored with high-tech equipment. He flashes on it and finds out it is a server that handles all of the bank's funding, and was stolen from the Chinese government. Chuck is then cornered by two of the bank's security guards just after Vivian leaves the vault. She plays along with the situation, pretending to kill Chuck as he "betrayed" her. The staffs simply tell her to handle the situation outside of bank property. They escort the two back to the lobby, where Sarah is disguised as Vivian's head of security. Before leaving, the bank manager tells Vivian that he doubted her resemblance to her father at first, but is now seeing it in her. At the Buy More, Morgan seems to be having a series of random cosplayers from a renaissance party constantly dropping by his office, telling him that they are willing to accept Morgan as their roommates. A man cosplaying as a king, even gave him the consent to kiss his ring. They are then partying in the store with Jeff and Lester, which Morgan did not take long to guess it was them who sabotaged his roommate search. Meanwhile at Castle, Chuck and Sarah are briefed to go back to the First Bank of Macau after Chuck flashes on the bank's server room. Chuck converses with Vivian, and later agree they agree that she should be promised that if she carries on with the mission in helping them, the CIA would allow her to meet with her father. Beckman agrees with this deal. Returning to the First Bank of Macau, Vivian no longer has to pass through tests to enter the vault room as the staff now trust her as Volkoff's perfectly chosen successor. Chuck and Sarah enter the lobby of the bank under the guise of robbing it, where they begin causing havoc. This helps Vivian with hacking into the bank's servers as the security guards leave her in the vault alone. Chuck, with the help of the Intersect 2.0, manages to dispatch the security guards with his Tranq Gun, while Sarah pretends to be threatening the people with a real firearm. They managed to cease the lobby, and demand the bank's staffs to start filling money into their bags. Vivian successfully has the CIA tabbed into their servers, but as she leaves, she is interrupted by Mr. Riley who came to the vault. He is aware that she is helping the CIA bring her father's organization down, and talks her out of it. He shows her that her father left that deposit box for her earlier to remind her that she is worth a lot to him, and that she is perfect for the job. Before leaving, he tells her that her father was personally arrested by Chuck himself, and that they are only using her to get to her father's secrets. Vivian receives Riley's calling card and is in shock of everything he had told her. Vivian makes her way back to the lobby, and Sarah holds her at gunpoint to make it seem as if she was a hostage. They leave the bank and hide somewhere in Macau, burning all the money Volkoff had left for Vivian. Chuck notices that she is more worried than ever. He asks her if something was wrong, but she simply denies there being any problem. Later, Beckman thanks the team for their effort in infiltrating and bringing down the First Bank of Macau. However, Beckman breaks her promise and refuses to let Vivian meet with her father, as the security risks are far too much. Chuck decides to tell this news to Vivian by himself as he is the only one who understands her the most. Vivian responds to this as if she was expecting it, and simply thanks him for his honesty. Before the episode ends, a devastated Chuck tries to contact Vivian to help her through this. She declines the call, and is seen in a car with Mr. Riley by her side. She tells him that she is ready to know about her father's secrets. The Wedding Buzz At Echo Park, Sarah and Ellie are discussing on what types of flowers they should have for the wedding. Sarah confesses that she is not used to the "girl stuff", and lets Ellie do the decisions for her completely. Ellie, being a good bridesmaid, still contacts Sarah all the time to ensure whatever decisions she is doing is to Sarah's liking. Later on while on a mission, Sarah receives a text message from Ellie, who is constantly talking to her on their wedding plans, telling her that she is having a wedding epiphany and needs to talk to Sarah about it. After returning from Macau, Sarah is alone inside Castle's dressing room. She chooses the wedding dress of her choice through this, and after a series of long dresses and skirts that annoy her, she finally finds herself the perfect dress. She begins to completely realize that she is getting married. Before she could take the dress with her, Casey drops by and tells her that the dress seems nice, but was recently worn as there are bullet holes behind her dress. When robbing the First Bank of Macau, Sarah and Chuck are having a conversation about how the wedding is easing her in. The two are happy that she is finally comfortable with the wedding. Later at Echo Park, Sarah is seen returning from the mall with Ellie, who is telling Sarah to ease up on the wedding budgets as she had already spent too much on a new wedding dress, as well as a cake. Sarah begins to crave for a perfect wedding, telling her that they should be married on a private island. Chuck returns to his home and finds a worried Ellie at the courtyard. She tells her brother that she had turned his future wife into a monster. Even Chuck admits that Sarah's wishes are far too expensive. Casey and Morgan Morgan sleeps at the store after Big Mike convinces him to find his own place to live when the former complained about hearing Big Mike and his mother having at it every night. While trying to sleep, he finds two construction workers walking by the store talking about expanding on Castle. Morgan overhears the conversation, and begins to sneak his way into Castle, where he finds the new part of Castle being constructed by the NCS, where Casey is aiding them on it. Casey catches him, and tells him to scram. A day onwards at the Buy More, Morgan confronts Casey about what he heard while at Castle. Casey then promptly tells him that he can be his new roommate, provided if he keeps the event at Castle as a secret, and that not even Chuck should ever know about it. Morgan holds by his promise after Casey assures him that if he ever breaks this secret, Casey would know where he lives. Guest Stars * Lauren Cohan as Vivian McArthur * Ray Wise as Mr. Riley * François Chau as manager of the First Bank of Macau Trivia * While holding up the bank, Chuck and Sarah's dialog make many references to the dialog of Honey Bunny and Pumkin from the movie Pulp Fiction. * Whilst trying to investigate Castle's under-construction section, Morgan talks into his watch and mentions "Sector 7G" - this is where Homer works in Springfield's nuclear power plant in the TV series The Simpsons. * The bank robbery scene is a homage to The Matrix. * The scene in which Chuck and Sarah are discussing their wedding plans while robbing the bank is parallel to Chuck and Sarah arguing against each other in . * Throughout the entire scene where Chuck enters the bank posing as Vivian's bodyguard his fake mustache is very badly attached. Music * "El Capitan" by The Steelwells * "Squealing Pigs" by Admiral Fallow * "Black Leaf" by The Cave Singers * "Breeze" by Alex Silverman External Links * Chuck Versus the First Bank of Evil - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes